10 Minutos En El Cielo
by Mousekat1005
Summary: Todos conocen ese típico juego de "10 Minutos En El Cielo", coges una botella, la hace girar, apunta a una persona, ambos se encierran en un armario y allí pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana, solo tienen diez minutos, ¿qué hará Spencer cuando le apunte la boquilla de la botella y esté A Solas con el anfitrión de la fiesta? Ectofeacture Billy Alive LEMON


_"__10 Minutos En El Cielo"_

La _Mansión Cobra _está repleta de celebridades y uno que otro colado que nada tiene que estar haciendo allí, pero ese no era el caso de Spencer, él tenía una invitación por parte de su mamá, aunque no conocía a su primo lejano no iba a dejar de ir a una grandiosa fiesta llena de estrellas de cine y otras celebridades por ese mínimo detalle; se sentía perdido ante el mar de gente, pero pronto la música lo envolvió; un par de personas, que se veían de confianza, se acercaron a él, entablando una conversación equis, al final se quedó con ellos quienes lo invitaron a bailar.

En el centro de la pista están ellos, Spencer y sus nuevos amigos, bailando al ritmo de la música electrónica, las luces de colores y las piñas coladas con alcohol comienzan a marear a Spencer, una sensación extraña en su cuello lo hace girar la mirada, topándose con un par de ojos verdes que lo miran casi con devoción, sus rodillas tiemblan al ver esa mirada penetrante tan atenta a sus movimientos, el castaño se sonroja, gira la cabeza, de reojo le da una ojeada al extraño chico que se lo come con los ojos, notando que aún lo mira muy atento.

La fiesta sigue hasta altas horas de la noche, Spencer se siente cansado, pero esa mirada verde lo retiene allí, no sabe quién es, y no quiere preguntar, porque sería vergonzoso y harían muchas preguntas, que ni a sus propios amigos les contestaría. A las 4.32am algunos invitados ya se habían ido, dejando menos de 40 personas. De pronto la música es interrumpida, los únicos asistentes miran en dirección a la pequeña tarima improvisada, donde el azabache está trepado, con micrófono en mano anuncia un par de cosas.

—¡Buenas madrugadas Cobramigos! —Todos gritan emocionados, el azabache ríe divertido, sus ojos se encuentran fugazmente con los del castaño, haciendo que el corazón de Spencer se acelere y sus rodillas tiemblen —. Bueno, como somos pocos… ¿qué tal un pequeño juego? —De nuevo todos gritan —. 10 minutos en el cielo —Spencer había escuchado de ese juego, pero no sabía cómo sería jugar con un grupo de súper estrellas de Hollywood.

El azabache baja del escenario, toma una botella cualquiera de la barra de bebidas y se dirige con los pocos invitados, todos hacen un círculo, alguien lo jala del brazo, arrastrándolo con él o ella, se une a la rueda, sentándose en el pulcro suelo. El organizador de la fiesta se sienta frente a Spencer, coloca la botella en el centro de la rueda y habla:

—Bueno, ya saben las reglas, el que señale la boquilla de la botella tendrá 10 minutos para disfrutar A SOLAS con aquel que la hizo girar, después el que señalo la botella la gira y así sucesivamente —Spencer se sentía mareado, ¿aguantaría estar allí más tiempo?

El azabache hace girar la botella, la boquilla apunta a una chica de cabello rosa con tonos violeta, ambos se sonríen, se separan del circulo entrando en una puerta, otros cuantos siguen con el juego, a Spencer lo señala una chica de estatura baja con anteojos, se dirigen a otra puerta. Así sucede por un largo rato, cuando el anfitrión de la fiesta y Spencer cruzaban miradas, en la verde se podía ver un destello de frustración.

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, de los invitados que quedaban muchos ya se habían dormido y otros se encontraban perdidos en la inmensa mansión Cobra, haciendo quien-sabe-que. Spencer se sentía demasiado cansado, todo le daba vueltas, solo recordaba las tres últimas sesiones de 10 minutos en el armario, donde solo hablaban o se miraban vergonzosos, vagamente recordó que había besado a alguien, pero no recordaba a quien.

Era turno de Spencer para girar la botella, con desgano lo hace, el frasco solo gira un par de veces, señalando a… el anfitrión de la fiesta. El azabache le sonríe, con ánimos renovados se levanta de un salto, rápidamente toma a Spencer de la mano, dirigiéndolo al armario. El mayor enciende la luz, es un poco nítida pero puede ver sus perfectas facciones y sus enormes ojos verdes, Spencer se siente nervioso, ¿qué debía hacer con el tipo que lo ha estado acosando con la mirada?

—Bueno, tenemos 10 minutos, ponte cómodo —coloca el tiempo en un cronometro de cocina, avienta a Spencer para que se siente en el suelo, el chico lo mira con un poco de miedo, sus ojos se veían hambrientos y su sonrisa era lasciva, el azabache comienza a desabrochar el vaquero del castaño, pasando su lengua un par de veces por sus labios para humedecerlos.

—O-oye, espera. ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué no es obvio? Te haré llegar al cielo. De eso se trata el juego —termina de abrir el cierre, bajando lentamente los pantalones y los calzoncillos, pero es interrumpido de nuevo por el menor.

—P-pero… j-jamás lo eh hecho y… n-no quiero hacerlo con un desconocido.

—Ugh, no lo haremos ¿de acuerdo? Solo será una mamada de menos de 10 minutos. Por cierto, me llamo Billy, Billy Joe Cobra. Y ya que no somos extraños, ¿puedo continuar?

¿Billy? ¿Billy? ¡Oh santo Cielo! ¡Pero si era el primo lejano de su mamá! ¡No podía tener intimidad con el primo lejano de su madre! ¡ESO ERA ANTINATURAL!

—¡ESPERA!

—¿Y ahora qué?

—S-soy Spencer, e-el hijo de Jane Whrite .

—¿Y qué con eso?

—P-pues… ¡somos primos! N-no podemos hacerlo —aboga exasperado, tratando de zafarse de esos ojos hipnotizarte, como los de un cazador hambriento o los de una cobra cazando su presa.

—Nosotros no somos primos, bueno… lejanos, MUY lejanos. Descuida, nadie se enterará —Billy se acerca a su rostro para poder besarlo a su antojo, Spencer por el alto contenido de alcohol en su sistema y por el cansancio, simplemente se deja llevar, los labios de ese chico eran adictivos, sabían tan bien, como a menta y… ¿mantequilla de maní?

Las manos de la súper estrella comienzan a descender, adentrándose al abierto pantalón, sus dedos se encuentran con el poco vello púbico de _esa_ zona, sigue bajando, sintiendo esa suave piel jamás recorrida por alguien más.

—Por cierto… no me dijiste tu nombre —pronuncia mientras besa el cuello del menor.

—S…Spencer. M-me llamo Spencer. Eso… si te lo dije —pronuncia extrañado.

—Lo siento, ha de ser por el alcohol. Muy bien Spencer… puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras. Y por si tenías duda, no, esto no lo hice con alguien más, me estaba guardando para ti —el chico muerde la oreja de Spencer, haciéndolo jadear.

—Amgh, Bi-Billy, d-despacio.

—Oye, tenemos, ummm, 4 minutos. Esto tiene que ser rápido —comienza con las felaciones, haciendo ruidos húmedos, esos sonidos excitan aún más a Spencer, siente que su miembro explotará en cualquier momento; las caricias en sus genitales hacen más placentero la masturbación.

—Ahhh, Bi-Billy. Rápido… m-más… más —el azabache abre su propio pantalón, colando su mano para alcanzar su erecto miembro, comenzando así a masturbarse. Los gemidos de ese castaño lo habían encendido desde que comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo, lo había puesto duro incluso mucho antes de comenzar con el encuentro sexual, esos ojos inocentes, esa sonrisa tímida, ese cabello brillante, su complexión delgada, sus múltiples sonrojos, era el tipo perfecto para pervertir.

—Mgh, mgh —el placer infringido por su propia mano lo hace gemir, pero esos sonidos son ahogados por la polla de Spencer, la cual vibra por los gemidos reprimidos.

—N-no… deja de hacerlo… voy… voy… Ahhh, ahhh —el sonido de la alarma del cronometro suena, Billy aumenta el movimiento de su felación —. ¡AHHH! —termina con ese gemido, el azabache aprieta la mano que le da placer, su semen salpica en la ropa del castaño y en su rostro. Ambos terminan jadeantes, Billy recostado en el pecho del menor, escuchando sus frenéticos latidos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Eso fue… genial. No me equivoque contigo —besa la nariz de Spencer, quien yace dormido recargado en la pared —. Jeje, te vez lindo —está vez sus labios van a parar a los contrarios, dándole un casto beso, se recuesta en el regazo de Spencer, sus parpados pesan, al final, se queda dormido, escuchando la tranquila respiración del contrario y los ligeros ronquidos, esperando impaciente la mañana, quería despertar viendo ese rostro angelical.

**_~FIN~_**


End file.
